


A Day at the Museum

by Avirra



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E - Sound & Dialogue [28]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon takes Illya to the National Museum of American History.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Museum

"The National Museum of American History. This seems to be a very large building. How many Smithsonian museums are there, Napoleon?"

"If I'm not mistaken, there are six now. This one just opened three months ago."

"This was a good idea, Napoleon."

"All of my ideas are good ideas, tovarich."

"What about that time in Finland?"

"Fine. **Almost** all of my ideas are good ones. But I was pretty sure that you'd enjoy this museum."

"Very much. Just looking at all of the progress that has been made - all of the inventions. It is staggering how much has been done in the past hundred years."

"The next hundred are likely to be equally staggering when people look back."

"I must agree. So tell me, Napoleon - out of all the marvels that have been invented in the past hundred years, which impresses you most?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"You'll give me that 'look'."

"Try me."

"Fine. I'm most impressed by duct tape."

. . . . .

"See! I knew I'd get that 'look'."

"I will probably regret asking, but why duct tape?"

"Inexpensive. Easy to use. Versatile. Dependable."

"And the devil to get out of."

"That too."


End file.
